


The Spectacular Six

by castheangel666



Category: The Spectacular Six
Genre: Angst, But also, Death, Gaylen deserves better, Gen, Gunnar is a slut, Guns, Hey kid, How Do I Tag, J - Freeform, Katana is my precious lil murderous muffin and I love her, Machete :(, OLS, Olly is super tired, Probs swearing who knows, Raph is an asshole and a creep, Sadness, So much fucking death, We stan this, What else is new, You’re just old, also, chewie is a big ol mood, chris and Riley are what I live for, dont, dont read this you’ll probs cry, hacked skskskssksksksskks, haha join me, how could you do this to me, i sure dont, im not a kid, moduka is trying her best, pls, send help, thats just him tho not my fault whatsoever, uh, why, why must death happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:37:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castheangel666/pseuds/castheangel666
Summary: Society went too far and reverted back to old Western Times, but with more multiculturalism.Carey and JJs town has been overrun by the Jones Gang, led by non-binary Gunnar Jones and their siblings, Katana and Machete. Carey and JJ must escape and go to find help, which they find in the form of Gaylen Rook.Gaylen not only helps them find more people to help regain control over their town, but she also fills the hole left in Carey’s heart.And when a certain villain isn’t quite dead, how will they react?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [logicalspecs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logicalspecs/gifts).



Erik drove the stagecoach down to road, humming to himself. He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn’t notice the gun until it was pressed against his head. He froze.

“Where are you headed?” the gun-holding raider snarled. Xe had light brown hair tied back behind a black cowboy hat and wore a heavy black leather coat. Next to xem, a small girl stood, carrying a blade in either hand. She didn’t look any friendlier.

“I ain’t tellin you nothin!” Erik snarled back, only to be backhanded to the ground.

“Don’t you mouth off to me! Tell me, where were you headed?” the raider stared hard into Erik’s eyes.

Another raider, a tall boy with dirty blonde hair and a bandana emerged from the back, carrying a box of bullets.

“Sleeper ammo, Gunnar. There’s crates of it back here. Looks like they were freshly pressed too,” he said, a maniacal grin on his face.

“Freshly pressed? Must be a mine nearby,” the smaller girl said.

A smirk appeared on the older raider’s (Gunnar’s?) face that scared Erik half to death. “Probably a town that supplies it too.”

“You thinking what I’m thinking, Gunnar?” the smaller girl asked.

“I think so,” Gunnar pulled xeir gun out and cocked it, “better question, where’d you come from?”

Erik stuttered Out the name and Gunnar smiled.

“Thank you. Now, since I can’t have you blabbing to any of your friends...”

**_BANG_ **


	2. Chapter One: Raiders Invade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The raiders invade town. Read the damn title

“There you go, Biscotti! A scrounger brought it in last week,” the salesperson, Jackie, said.

“It’s perfect! Mayor Raph has been wanting me to make crème brûlée’s and now I can! If he ever gets off his drunk ass, that is,” the local saloon owner, Biscotti, sighed.

“Amen to that. Thanks for your purchase and have a great day!” Jackie smiled.

“You too, Jackie! May the sun shine on you always,” Biscotti grinned, walking back to her saloon. As soon as she opened the door, she could see the mayor, Raph Van Mastesen lying passed out on her couch, a bottle of whisky still clutched in his hand.

“Raph, cmon, you gotta get up,” Biscotti sighed, “Carey’s probably looking for you.”

“Hmm, right, hic! Sorry bout that,” Raph yawned, now nursing a wicked hangover.

“Dad, there you are!” Carey ran over, followed by her best friend, JJ, “I was so worried when you didn’t come home last night!”

“It’s fine, Carey, you worry too much,” Raph sighed, biting into the apple she handed him. Seb, the local sheriff, came up to him.

“I think a watchtower here at the Southeast corner of town will be good for keeping an eye over the southern reach. No one will be able to sneak up on us. It’s fool-proof!” she grinned.

“I understand why you think we need it Seb, but we haven’t seen any raiders in the area for six months now,” Raph laughed, making Seb’s grin fade.

“Just because they aren’t around doesn’t mean they aren’t planning something,” she pointed out.

“You’re worrying too much, my friend. If there were raiders around, we’d know about it,” he said dismissively.

A scream cut through the air, coming from Riley, the little girl everyone knew and loved.

Raph And Seb spun around to see a group of about fifty raiders marching in. They were all armed.

At the front, was a young person, who looked someone between being a boy and a girl. Xey had a dangerous smile on their face.

On xeir right side was a short girl, weilding two katanas. She had a straight face on, too serious for someone so young.

On xeir left, was a tall boy holding a machete. He wore a crazy kind of grin, the kind that makes you want to crawl out of your own skin.

The androgynous one lifted xeir gun and fired it into the air. Immediately, all of the raiders have their guns trained on the citizens. Xey stepped forward.

“Name’s Gunnar. This is Katana, and Machete. We were just a few miles up the road when we caught wind of a gorgeous little town called Oasis. Thought me and my friends just had to come take a look.”

Gunnar points xeir gun at the crowd. “There’s gonna be a few changes made around here.”

Seb stepped forward, hand moving towards the gun on her hip. “I don’t believe that’s your decision to make.”

She and Gunnar stare at each other for a few seconds before Gunnar cocks xeir gun, ready for a fight.

Raph places a hand on Seb’s shoulder. “I’ll handle this.”

Seb backed down, making Gunnar smirk. Raph steps up, causing Katana and Machete tense, ready to defend their sibling.

“So what’s the trouble?” Raph chuckled, “what’s brought you to our little town in such foul temperament?”

“Don’t be cheeky,” Gunnar scowled, “it’s not a shade that fits you well.”

The tall boy, Machete, spoke up. “We’re here for what you’re pulling out of your mines.”

“Just give us what we want, and no one gets hurt,” Katana added.

Raph frowned. “Why should we trust you?”

Gunnar giggled. Fucking _giggled_. “You shouldn’t.”

Raph found himself on the ground, a red handprint on his face, before he could blink.

“Dad!” Carey cried, rushing towards him, only to be dragged back by Machete. Raph reached for his daughter, but Katana smacked him with the butt of her katana.

Gunnar knelt next to him.

“Maybe I should have been clearer,” xey whispered, “give us the town and what’s in the mine. You have no choice.”

Raph stupidly spoke up again. “You’re outnumbered. We’ll never give in to you!”

Gunnar nodded at Machete, who began to drag Carey away, his knife at her throat.

“No!” Raph cried.

“Let’s play a game, shall we?” Gunnar said, “give us the town and maybe...”

“There won’t be as many dead bodies to bury,” Katana promised.

“We might not burn your homes to the ground,” Machete finished, teeth glinting dangerously.

“Unless, of course, you resist,” Gunnar added, “and then we’ll make you watch as we kill everything, and everyone, you love.”

There was a deafening silence for ten seconds until...

“That game sucks,” Biscotti deadpanned.

Gunnar smirked at xeir gang. “Welcome to your new home, gang. Let’s redecorate.”

The raiders began to destroy the shops, causing the townsfolk to scream and run.

Gunnar nodded at Machete, who let Carey go.

“Grab him. I feel he’s going to be trouble,” xey pointed at Raph, “get him some _comfortable_ lodgings in the saloon.”

Machete and Katana each grabbed one of Raph’s arms and dragged him into the saloon, followed by Gunnar.


	3. The townsfolk have a meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The townsfolk try to come up with a plan to get their town back.

Carey ran down the cobblestone road, checking behind her to make sure she wasn’t being followed. She arrived at the yellow door, looking both ways before going in.

About a dozen townsfolk are sitting inside, including Biscotti, Jackie, Seb and JJ. Carey sat next to him, sighing heavily.

“What’s going on?” She whispered.

“Seb’s trying to convince the others to take up arms against the raiders,” he muttered back.

Carey snorted. “How’s that going?”

JJ grimaced. “Not well.”

They both looked back up at Seb, who had a desperate look on her face.

“We can just let them get away with this!” She insisted.

“Well, what are we supposed to do? If we run, they’ll hurt us!” Riley pointed out.

“There was at least twenty of them,” Jackie said, gloomily.

“And they’re well armed,” added Biscotti.

Seb sighed. “We have to do something! We don’t even know what they’ve done with Raph.”

“He’s probably dead,” Jackie said, turning to see Carey, “oh, sorry, Carey.”

“We have to get him back!” Carey’s lip wobbled, “I need him!”

“Don’t worry, Carey, they won’t kill Raph. They’ll keep him alive for blackmail,” Seb reassured the sixteen year old, “does anyone have any ideas?”

“We could...poison all the food!” Biscotti suggested,perking up.

Jackie shook her head. “Then we’ll have no food left for ourselves!”

“With all the guns they’ve got, they’ll probably eat through the food pretty soon,” Riley grimaced, as much as one can when one is eight.

Biscotti went pale. “I can’t starve!”

“We could hire some guns of our own,” Carey said, deep in thought.

“What do you mean?” Seb asked.

“Someone could sneak out of town and find some heroes to help us defeat the raiders!” Carey explained.

“Who’d do that?” Jackie snorted.

“If it meant saving my dad, I would!” The teenager declared.

JJ nodded. “I’d go with her.”

The room erupted into debate, until Seb shouted for silence.

“As exciting as that sounds, it’s too dangerous to send anyone out. If the raiders catch them, we’ll all suffer, including your father, Carey. We’ll have to find another way.”

As everyone left the room, Carey turned to JJ.

“We can’t defeat these raiders alone, JJ,” she sighed.

He nodded gravely. “I know.”


	4. Raiders have a chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gunnar scares the pants of Raph it’s lit

Gunnar, Katana And Machete sat in the saloon, playing cards, surrounded by their goons. Machete swore under his breath.

“You must be cheating,” he accused his younger sister.

“No one fucking cares,” she replied.

A goon dragged a handcuffed Raph into the room and forcibly sat him down in a chair across from Gunnar.

Xey stared him down as xey finished xeir drink, xeir green eyes glittering mercilessly. Raph began to sweat.

“It really is a nice little town you’ve got here,” Gunnar’s voice was rough and soft, which was even more frightening than when xey had yelled.

Raph swallowed nervously. “What do you want with us?”

“You have something we want,” Machete looked up from the card game with an evil little grin that sent chills down Raph’s spine.

Katana looked up, smiling slightly. “We came across your transport the other night.”

“It was filled with goodies,” her brother continued. Gunnar stayed silent, xeir face like a snake in front of a disabled mouse.

“No! That sleeper ammo is all we have!” Raph protested.

“Relax, drama queen, we’ll leave enough for you,” Katana rolled her eyes.

“And we’ll treat you real well. Wouldn’t want you suffering,” Machete swing his blade to almost hit the mayors throat, “too much.”

Gunnar finally spoke up again. “I’ll admit, I was a bit surprised with how resistant you were. Usually people see things a bit... _clearer_.”

A goon walked up to the table.

“What?” Gunnar asked, annoyed.

“We did a count of the hostages. Two are missing,” the goon said, face hidden behind a bandana.

“Do you know who?” Katana asked.

“Two teenager. A boy with dark hair and a girl with auburn hair.”

All the blood drained out of Raph’s face, making Gunnar laugh.

“Sounds like your daughter and her friend. Think it was them?”

Raph didn’t reply, but his face gave it away.

“Where are they going?” Machete asked.

Gunnar gave him a look, similar to their normal deadpan, but with a little more softness that xey reserves just for their siblings.

“Obviously they went to get help, you idiot,” Gunnar turned back to the goon, “get two guys and go after them. Find them and bring them back here. I wanna make an example out of them.”


End file.
